The Legend of Zelda: The first dimension
by connorrickert36
Summary: this is the first in the three book series i plan to write. Through trial and error, and many quests, Link and Midna must overcome Zant and save this realm along with two others. Hey, this is my first time being on this site and uploading anything. so it would be really amazing if you guys could leave a review and let me know how I'm doing. Thanks!
1. The invasion of Ordon village

Warning: this is a fan fiction. Not all of these ideas, characters, and places are mine. All rights are reserved to Nintendo. I do not own any part of the Legend of Zelda, I'm just a fan and this is the story I came up with.

Human beings, we have dark sides; we have dark issues in our lives. To progress anywhere in life, you have to face your demons.

-John Noble

"This is only the beginning, you know that? " The shade commented to his pupil. After their first session of training, the hero sat tired. Getting up looking around at the misty plain that surrounds them, which he still hasn't gotten used to, he just sighed with weary recognition. "I know that's what I was afraid of." Looking back at his student, whom reminded him so much of his younger self when he was still energetic and innocent. He just said with age old wisdom "Then I guess we'd best get started then" and with that they clashed again.

Table of contents

"The invasion of Ordon village" pg.1

"Midna" pg.4

"The spirit of courage" pg.11

"Quest preparations" pg.20

"Comatax village" pg.25

"The legend of twilight" pg.28

"Tree trouble" pg.44

"Gohma, the Archaic Arachnid" pg.45

"The shades' realm" pg.51

"An incident" pg.54

"True parentage" pg.55

Chapter 1

"The invasion of Ordon village"

"Link, Link! Get up!" came the screaming voice of Ilia; his "girlfriend"/horse trainer, whom had only recently started to pay attention to Link. "Geesh", he groaned, "Ilia I'm awake, I'm awake. I'd love to keep my hearing." "Hurry up then!" she shouted back at him. Getting out of his woolen bed, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes moaning "Let me sleep for once, why don't you" as he started to climb down the ladder of the tree house; which his dad had built before he disappeared. Looking around in confusion because he couldn't find where Ilia had gone, he shouted "Ilia where are you at?" "I'm over here" she shouted back "I'm over here brushing _your_ horse." Walking over to her because in the short time they had known each other, he had learned not to keep Ilia waiting. Giving him an incredulous look she said "Link, how many times have I told you that you need to brush Epona once a day?" giving her a sheepish look he answered "You know how Colin asked me to give him sword lessons?" shaking her head because she knew where this was going she just said "yea so," he started to give her an excuse of why he didn't brush Epona like he was supposed to, but she stopped him before he could get started "Link don't give me an excuse just do it from now on please." Looking at her with a guilty feeling only she and two other people have ever been able to make him feel he just said "Okay".

Later that night after he ate dinner he started practicing his swordplay as he did every night. After he got done, He went to the mirror like he always does before he goes to bed, and noticed something strange. When he looked into the mirror he noticed something, his reflection had changed. Instead of it showing him against the plain, old wooden background of his basement (which wasn't so much a basement as it was a workout room) his reflection was changed. His features were nothing extraordinary, he was medium height (6'0), had a little build due to working on a farm, with medium length sandy blonde hair, he was no attractive marvel but he was considered desirable in Ordon. None of these traits appeared in the mirror though. Instead of his crystal blue eyes, ember like eyes appeared, glowing with hatred as if they could burn the world and laugh about it. His skin was the wrong shade, instead of it being tan, it was black; blacker than the night sky on a clear night. Paying it no attention as he thought his mind was just playing tricks on him, he cleaned up and went to bed.

Link awoke with a start to the screaming of the villagers. Jumping out of bed he donned his armor and grabbed the sword Rusl gave him; the town's swordsmen. Rusl was like a father to him. Ever since his father's disappearance when he was younger, Rusl's always been there for him. As he was getting out of his house he saw Colin and Ilia running to him. "What's happening in town?" he screamed at the top of his lungs, with fear penetrating his voice. "It's the bokoblins!" Ilia yelled back as loud as she could (which wasn't as loud as she normally yelled since she was running and out of breath) "Ilia, take Colin and Epona and ride to Lanaryu Springs!" changing her direction she started to run through the tall grass by Epona's stable. "But what if something happens to you and everyone else?" she demanded with desperation mixed with fear in her voice. "Nothing will. We've done this before." Looking at Link with even more fear in her eyes than he's ever seen before in his life, "But this isn't a normal raid," she said sounding like she'd given up on everyone taking back the village from the bokoblins, "the bokoblin Chief is there." Suddenly understanding why she was so afraid, he smacked Epona's backside and took off towards the village without another word.

Chapter 2

"Midna"

After sending Ilia and Colin away, Link continued onto Ordon village. When he was right outside the wooden signpost that let people know where Ordon village was (it was hard to find as it was for one in the Lost woods that since the Age of the Hero of Time had grown tremendously, but also the people of Ordon village adopted the ways of the Kokiri out of respect) he ran into Bertha, a large women with medium stature and dark brown hair, who ran the shop in the village. "Bertha what's wrong?" questioned Link. "They-they- they killed my children!" at this he just stumbled back, in grief and confusion. Her oldest, a girl named Alea, was the first girl to ever like-like Link. When he heard of her death just now, he could swear he could smell the scent of her pinecone-scented hair and could taste and feel her lips on his. The second child, Ryfon, was a sweet little child who had only just turned five a fortnight ago. Try as he might he could not stop the tears from flowing out from underneath his eyes. Stifling a sob, he pointed toward Lanayru Springs and said, "Ilia and Colin went there. Go there and let them know what happened."


	2. Midna

Chapter 2

"Midna"

After sending Ilia and Colin away, Link continued onto Ordon village. When he was right outside the wooden signpost that let people know where Ordon village was (it was hard to find as it was for one in the Lost woods that since the Age of the Hero of Time had grown tremendously, but also the people of Ordon village adopted the ways of the Kokiri out of respect) he ran into Bertha, a large women with medium stature and dark brown hair, who ran the shop in the village. "Bertha what's wrong?" questioned Link. "They-they- they killed my children!" at this he just stumbled back, in grief and confusion. Her oldest, a girl named Alea, was the first girl to ever like-like Link. When he heard of her death just now, he could swear he could smell the scent of her pinecone-scented hair and could taste and feel her lips on his. The second child, Ryfon, was a sweet little child who had only just turned five a fortnight ago. Try as he might he could not stop the tears from flowing out from underneath his eyes. Stifling a sob, he pointed toward Lanayru Springs and said, "Ilia and Colin went there. Go there and let them know what happened." After making sure she got away okay, he went to find out what happened to everyone…When he ran into a group of bokoblins attacking Rusl, he rushed over there to help him. Brandishing his sword he swung his sword in a slash that would maim the bokoblin from shoulder-to-hip. When all of a sudden a sword pierced its back, jumping back in alarm he swore because he almost got stabbed too. Pulling his sword out of the bokoblin Rusl looked over the dead corpse in amusement. "What are you doing here Link?" he inquired of Link. "I came here to help you and get everyone out." He responded. "Well good timing because they're getting a lot more aggressive," he paused to kill a bokoblin that came running from the side, pushing it down he continued with his thought. ", I'm not sure of the reason why yet though." Looking down to think he started muttering to himself in a voice so low, Link couldn't hear him. Darting past Rusl, Link ran to check the shrine, worried the item he hid there would be. As he was running, with the wind wiping through his hair and against his face, he couldn't hear Rusl yelp in pain as he went down from a bokoblin club swing.

Arriving at the shrine he howled in anguish. The item he was looking for was gone! Looking around in confusion as to why it was gone, he stumbled onto some tracks that looked like they belong to the local monkeys _ **.**_ _I will get that back after_ __ _we save the village_ he thought _it's too precious to forget_. And with that he ran back to the village to help finish the fight.

He had to run through a burning building because while he was looking for the object, the bokoblins blocked his entrance. _This makes no sense. They normally don't do this so, what's causing them to act like this,_ he contemplated on his way back to Rusl. When he got to Rusl he saw that he was battling a strange looking bokoblin. Instead of it being blue like the others, it was red. Just by looking at the way it moved he knew immediately it was more dangerous than the others. Unlike the others this one moved with way more grace, which was odd considering its size; it was at least twice the size of the others and looked like it also had at least two-hundred pounds on the normal ones. Also it was actually wearing armor such as a helmet and a breastplate. The most concerning thing is that it seemed to know where Rusl is going to swing his sword before he actually did it, which means it was far more intelligent that the others. As he got closer to the battling couple he started to hear the grunts coming from Rusl; while the creature was making no noise. As he got even closer he saw the sweat and strain the fight was taking on Rusl, and what concerned Link was the bokoblin was acting as if he was toying with a child. As he continued watching his fear just increased for himself and Rusl; Rusl was the best swordsmen Link had ever met and this, this, THING was toying with him. As he came to that conclusion again his fear turned into anger. This was Rusl, who was more a father figure than his actual father. Every time someone had tried to embarrass Link, Rusl made them pay. And now this creature was doing the same to Rusl. With even thinking he leaned over and chucked the largest rock he could find. "Come get me you filthy mongrel!" he shouted. Pushing Rusl to the ground like he was a ragdoll, it started coming over to him. Even when Rusl screamed at him with worry evident in his voice, Link didn't try to run. Brandishing his sword, he charged trying to kill it with one swing full of hated and anger. As his sword the bokoblin blocked his slash with a cross block. As soon as they locked weapons Link tried to push away because rare is a man who can match bokoblins strength; and this is no ordinary bokoblin. As soon as he got away he tried to swerve around to its other side but expecting this move the bokoblin stepped into his way. Not only having to dodge the bokoblin while trying to kill it or even injure it, he now had to dodge the flames and make sure his legs didn't scorched. Rusl yelled his name a couple of times, but couldn't get through to him since he was still seeing red. Realizing he couldn't get on its side or behind it, he tried to cut at its legs but it just blocked it and then swung straight up after the block giving Link almost time to block. Deciding to try a different tactic he did something Rusl taught him. Throwing his weapon over the bokoblins' shoulder and anticipating its next move, he waited for it to swing its club again and when it did; he rolled under its legs, grabbed his sword and stabbed it through the back, right into its horrid heart. As it was dying it let out an ear-piercing pig-like screech. As soon as the noise died down, it was like a war call; because all of the remaining bokoblins in the forest all jumped out and started to attack everything and nothing.

Pulling Link over to him he said still amazed at what he just saw him do told him; "We have to get out over here now!" he ended up having to yell because of all of the bokoblins screeching. Shaking his head no, Link stubbornly said "No! We can still take back the village!" grabbing his arm Rusl started to drag Link away. Instead of going with Rusl he started to pull away, growling in a tone not unlike a wolfs' "Yes we can we just have to-" at that Rusl cut him off using the tone that he used whenever he reprimanded him "Link don't be an idiot! There is no way we can take it back right now! You of all people should know how bokoblins work; they raid, they move on! Do you remember how your father found you?" at that Link was immediately thrown into a horrible, horrible flashback

 _It was a cloudy night where no moon was shown. Me and my mom, Malon, were walking through the forest to her mother's (my grandmother) when we were captured by a group of wandering bokoblins. Unlike the ones that lived around Ordon village, these ones were more evil, sinister. They looked just ordinary bokoblins, except they were smarter. Generations ago they learned that they were being killed so rapidly because the other races of Hyrule knew where they were. So instead of staying in one place one group started to become nomads; going from place-to-place and raiding villages and taking their supplies and villagers. That's what happened to me and mom. As we were getting close to the grave, we ran into a group of nomadic bokoblins. I'd never seen my mom as worried as she was that day; which in turn make me get even more terrified. After they knocked us out, they took us to one of their camps. They hardly fed us, maybe one meal a day, at best one. And it was never much just a biscuit and cooked meat. On the third day we were there, they took us to a pole in the center of their camp, tied my mother up to it and tied me to a smaller one across from her. They did things to her that day that I will never be able to put into words. The worst thing was they made me watch. Just as I thought they were going to kill her, a man came riding in to the camp killing bokoblins left and right. After he'd killed them all, he came over and untied us, put us on his horse and rode away._

 _After we woke up, he took care of us and never once did he try to force us to stay. While we were there I could see the change in my mother. Afterwards I realized that they had fallen in love. After a year they asked if I wanted to change my name. Since I had come to love the man too I wanted his name, Link._

He later woke in Lanaryu Springs. After falling back asleep and waking up again, he went to Rusl and asked if everyone was there. He just shook his head and told the two people that had died; which he already knew and started to cry again full with grief. Later that week after everything settled down, Link and Rusl announced that they were going back to the village to kill all the stragglers. Standing up to his full height (6'1) Rusl asked if there was anyone that would join them. "I will." Looking at who stood up and volunteered, to everyone's surprise it was Vandor. There were many reasons why everyone was surprised it was him. For one he wasn't that large, being only 136 pounds he was small compared to most of the men and some of the women. The second thing was he was no fighter; though he was a good shot with a bow. And last of all he was a coward. Still reeling from the shock Rusl asked him if he was sure and responding with more confidence than anyone had ever heard him say before. "Yes." Still unsure with the wisdom of his decision he asked if anyone else wanted to come but no one else volunteered. So with that they set off for the village.

As they were walking, Vandor started to ask Rusl questions about what to do in certain situations. When they got there they all stopped in shock. The village was completely decimated. "OMG" Link mouthed, Bertha's shop was completely ransacked and destroyed, and Rusl's house was destroyed along with everything else in the village. As Rusl went to his house, Link went to his house to see if it was still there, to his relief it still was. Sighing with relief he went back into his house to get the items his father and mother had left him.

From his father he got a bag that could hold and infinite amount of items and you would always grab the item you needed or wanted. Furthermore he left him an item called the longshot, which was like a grappling hook. You would shot it at an object and if it stuck you would get pulled towards the object (which had saved Link a couple of times, but he stopped using it once he broke his shoulder using it). Finally, he grabbed the red and blue tunic which didn't fit him when he was younger, but now that he was older they fit. He knew what the blue one did, which enabled him to breathe underwater, although he wasn't sure what the red one did. Lastly he grabbed the item his mom had given him before she died, a necklace that had only a single pendant on it; a golden head of a Hell Basilisk. A very rare, very dangerous type of dodongo, the face was golden but the fangs were real. And with that he left.

After walking back to the village, he saw that Vandor and Rusl were nowhere to be found _._ Getting worried he started to shout trying to find them. As he was looking for them he saw a shadow behind Rusl's house. "Rusl?" he whispered, when he didn't get a response he started to walk back there. As he rounded the corner he heard a noise behind him, and as he looked around something came up around behind him and hit him in the back of the head. "Wha-"he started to say then was blinded by complete darkness.

When he woke up he was immediately confused. _Where am I?_ He looked around and was scared more than he had ever been, even more so than the night the bokoblins kidnapped him and his mother. He was in a dungeon, not a nice dungeon (not that any dungeon is nice by-the-way), but this one is worse than he ever thought. To start off with the dungeon really, really stunk. The walls were cracked worse than an earthquake which allowed water to seep in, and collect in puddles. It was completely dark, so dark he could barely see. The most disturbing thing is this: there were bodies lying around (none with flesh on them) there was at least three skeletons hanging off the wall by rusted chains that kept them from completely falling off the wall, with pools of blood that looked deep enough to hold the whole of Ordon village in it. "Help!" he "yelled" in complete and utter dread. After this he passed out from fear, though he could have sworn he'd heard a wolf howl at the night.

The next day; at least he thought it was the next day. He decided that he would try to get up. When he did though he saw that he was chained down, and then he saw something horrifying: instead of a human hand he saw a wolf paw. Not sure if what he saw was real, he dragged himself over to a puddle, and hopped back in confusion. _"What happened to me?"_ Just as he thought that question, he realized in quick horror.

 _He_ was the wolf!

Spinning around in utter uncertainty, he tried to wrap it around his brain. _"How did this happen?"_ knowing he wouldn't get an answer, he started to chew at the chain, trying to break it.

"Need some help there, pup?" looking up with worry in his eyes, he saw the strangest creature he'd ever seen. To begin with it was floating; he wasn't sure if it was male or female. It appeared to be short though he couldn't be sure. With strange silvery markings covering its forearms, calves, and ears, it was all black except for its chest and nose-and-mouth area. Its teeth had pointed canines, with one, wild red and yellow eye. He couldn't see the other eye because it was blocked by a crown that had two spire-like points on the top, right above the eyes with flaming orange hair coming out the top.

Snapping at him, bringing him back to reality, she said, "So do you want help, or not?!" growling at her, afraid because of her sudden hostility and because he didn't know what she could do. Yelling in sudden frustration of his silence, "You know what?! I don't care your coming out!" and with that she snapped and sent an electric energy bolt to the leg chained down. Even in his new form having all the properties of a wolf; he was still too slow. After recovering from the shock of the bolt, he sat: not wanting to make this creature angry again. Shrugging its shoulders in annoyance, muttering low enough that Link had a hard time hearing it "So now I did the hard work for you, are you gonna try to get out?" he immediately tried to find a way out.

Going to a puddle to see what he looked like. He had a black pelt, except for two silver lines on the corners of his mouth going onto his sides and branching out under his stomach to connect with each other, then the same silver lines going down each of his legs to go into the white fur on his paws. Though he didn't understand what they meant it was his forehead that confused him the most. Just like the lines at the corners of his mouth they were silver; but that's where the comparison stops. There were no lines connecting it to the other markings along his body; it was just there. It was three triangles: one on top with one connecting the top point of the second triangle to the bottom right point of the first triangle, same on the other side except on the left side. Not giving it anymore thought he continued to look for an exit… and found one in the far left corner. Seeing a hole that's already been partially dug out; presumably by one of the deceased bodies, though it didn't matter, he started to dig his way out, which took him a while to dig out of the cell. As he got out he noticed that the creature that was out there wasn't there, worried he started to look around when a figure plunged onto his back, looking up he saw the figure from before. Leaning down to whisper in his ear as not to disturb the bodies she whispered "Hurry up and go. They're coming." And with her holding on, he started running as fast as he could, afraid for his life.


	3. Zant

Chapter 3

"Zant"

As he was running down the hall with Midna (that was the name of the thing on his back) on his back he started to wonder what she was doing here. He knew how he got there, although he didn't know why; but that didn't matter now. Apparently, there was something following them although they didn't know what it was.

As they were entering the next hallway a colony of bats flew away. Urging Link to go faster, saying that those aren't the regular type of keese (bats); they're twili keese. They don't fly away at a slight disturbance, and only at something large do some fly away, but to cause a whole colony to fly away? It meant that they needed to get out fast, like really fast. Skidding to a stop so that they didn't hit a wall, Link changed his direction and went down the left hallway: All the turns have been per Midna's instructions. They had to get out else at the very least they will both get captured and thrown back into the dungeons (which Link would rather die than go back: wasn't sure about Midna). Feeling the sudden shift of weight on his shoulders, he lifted his furry head to hear what Midna had to say. "Hide now!" she hissed as loud as she dared with there being people and/or things pursuing them. Looking around feverishly for a place to hid, he started to whine because one didn't appear. When he passed a hole on the side, without thinking he dove into it. Since it was too small for him and Midna to fit in she just melted into his shadow. Shaking his head in bewilderment wondering what happened to her, he did the only thing he could think of; he sent his thoughts out. _Midna, Midna where are you?_ He broadcasted with his thoughts so he was surprised when she answered. _I'm in your shadow, whenever you need to talk to me when I'm like this just sent your thoughts as you just did. I'll answer immediately._ She explained, although the last part of her explanation was lost to him as his attention was directed elsewhere. Three figures were walking down the hallway. The ones on the left and right were black; tentacled bodies covered in strange red marks much like those on Midna. With a strange shield like thing on their faces, and a slouched posture with tentacles coming out of the back of their head and hanging down from what looked like their head. _Those are shadow beasts; grunts. The one in the middle is the one to blame for the state of things._ At that he turned his head and hatred towards the one in the middle. First of all you could immediately tell he was royalty. He had a full-body cloak on that was shredded around the hands and extended to his legs. Along the arms of the cloak were intricate green designs of snakes and different twili markings (ones like the ones on Midna and the Shadow Beasts) with four lines of the same color on each side of the chest looking like ribs. In-between that was a long scarf that wrapped around his neck and came down his front and his back. He wore simple, yet complicated shredded pants, with simple pointed shoes. His body frame its self was thin but Link was able to tell that underneath the clothing, he was well defined and muscular. His face was well defined; small nose high cheek bones. His gait was that of a person who knew how to get power and keep it and his facial expression was that of someone who knew that he was in charge and wouldn't let you forget it. As they walked closer he heard Zant ask of the Shadow Beasts. "So have you found where our prisoner went?" his tone unsettled Link somehow: like he already knew that Link was trying to escape and planned it. Talking in some guttural language that Zant seemed to understand, whom just shook his head in evident satisfaction. "And has he met the former Twilight Princess?" after another bout of grunting Zant said calmly but with authority, "Good, make sure they get out but that they don't meet the princess. If she explains everything to the hero it could spell my master's doom." Without even pausing he said with finality "Go and make sure it gets done." Without looking back he teleported away.

As soon as the Shadow Beasts passed, Link crawled out and looked around. _Midna what did he mean?_ He asked her with worry and confusion _I don't know Link, I don't know._ And with that happy thought they continued on.

Everything went along okay for the most part. There was a point where they encountered a floating ball to which Midna said _Look into your wolf senses._ When he did he saw that it was not a ball but actually a person. When he inquired about this to Midna she simply said, _Humans that do not possess wholesome spirits are transformed into the ball you saw before_ when he asked if they were dead she left him with a cryptic message. _They aren't dead, but they aren't alive either._ And with that they continued on in silence.

Upon entering a room with a high ceiling Midna appeared making it the first time she came out since they had to hide. Looking around with disdain on her face, she teleported to a place upon the broken spiral steps leading up. When she floated down onto it and put her weight on it, it broke. "Well it's going to be hard to get up there now." She commented as Link was getting a drink from the water. Although it was dirty, it was the first water he had had since he had gotten put in this place. Floating up so as to not cause any more to rubble to fall she hovered and hovered… and hovered, when all of a sudden Link lunged at her, making her leap off the platform. _What was that all about,_ she rebuked. _It's just that…that you floating made me want to jump and try to get you,_ he answered back not completely sure if she would reprimand him or not. He wasn't completely sure how he felt about Midna. On one hand he liked her and she hasn't tried to ask him to do anything crazy or anything, but on the other hand all she's done is order him. Floating up to the next highest platform she whistled for him to come get her, and him being a canine he obeyed; and so that continued till he got to the top. Just as he was going to go into the door that hopefully lead outside Midna stopped him, "Before we go in there's something I need to tell you," the way she sounded so distant bothered him for some reason; not to mention she had this forlorn look in her eyes. "Whatever you hear or whatever happens, please don't hate me, please." Then in an undercurrent she whispered, "You're the only person I have left…" upon hearing this Link cocked his head towards her direction, but before he could question her about it, she walked through the door and so he followed her into whatever waited them.


	4. The Twilight Princess

Chapter 4

"The Twilight princess"

The first thing Link noticed upon entering the room was that unlike every other room in the place he was in, this one was actually very nice. To start with there was actually windows (even in the corridors there were no windows, just lanterns to light the pathway.) the curtains were made of a material that looked to be like silk, which only very wealthy people could afford. The bed was in the center of the room, which was only as big as his dungeon had been but with all this furniture it seemed bigger. There were elegantly carved stands that looked as white and smooth as if they were carved out of marble. But perhaps the most dazzling thing in the room was the women standing in the center. Even though she wore a cloak he could tell that she was of noble blood just by the way she was standing there, and although she was wearing a cloak he could tell that she was beautiful. Tapping her foot impatiently Midna was the first to say anything, "So are you going to say anything, _princess_?" she practically spat out the last word which caused Link to become worried for the stranger; he had already seen some of what Midna was capable of and he knew that she was far more powerful than that. At this the figure took the hood of her cloak off and let it fall. He was right she was beautiful. Her ears were slightly pointed; she had high-cheekbones, and graceful features like that of an elf. Overall she had the look of an exotic angel. "There's no need for hostility Midna." She had a soothing reasonable quality to her voice. "Just tell him your name, _princess_!" again she spat those words with more venom than that of a basilisk. Sighing with recognition the stranger looked at him a told him as if she was unsure what his reaction would be. "My name is Zelda, the princess of Hyrule."

Upon hearing this he immediately bowed down since he was in the presence of royalty. Smiling for the first time since she had been imprisoned, her cheekbones ended up cramping. Upon seeing this Midna asked, "Are you okay, princess?" all her former hostility was gone, replaced with deep concern. Looking over to Midna, the princess just responded quietly "Yes Midna, I'm okay." Now returning her attention to Link she said, "You may rise" she said it not with malice but with respect; even with that she was not to be ignored. Standing now Link cocked his head to the side and thought to Midna, _Can I communicate my thoughts to her as well?_ Immediately understanding why he wanted to do that she responded with, _yes you can. I'll let her knows that's what you're going to do._ After a couple of seconds she told him that Zelda will know that it's him. Projecting his thoughts to the princess he said, _Hello princess,_ as soon as she answered he was surprised by how musical her inner voice was. _Hello young hero. I know you will have questions but please, let me explain first._ Just nodding his head she started.

 _It all started four months ago. Shortly after I had come of age to rule, we started to strange reports about things coming from the Gerudo desert. Mind you the Gerudo haven't been there since the war fifty-years past. In the beginning I didn't pay it any attention, which was my first mistake. As the reports started coming even more frequently I started to get worried. About two months ago I sent a small force of about three hundred soldiers; you would think they wouldn't be beat easy right? My commanding general came to me and begging me to send another saying 'Your highness, we need to send another force. Whatever is down there needs to be dealt with. If it destroyed three hundred of our best warriors we need to deal with it now before it gets too bad, to where we can't stop it.' After he stated this it got me thinking. "What if we send a group of sheikah down there?" and so I had twenty sheikah go down to scout it out. Upon their return they reported that an army of shadow was coming and for us to prepare. Little did I know that no matter how much preparing we did we would lose. When Zant came he left a path of destruction in the world that we haven't seen since Ganondorf. And when he came and told me he would only stop if he got my kingdom. I didn't want any more of my subjects to be hurt so I agreed, and that's how we got to this certain predicament. If you want to blame anyone, blame me._

After this Link just sat down not sure what to do about it. Little did he know he wouldn't have much time to decide because when he was thinking it through, Midna perked up her ears (she was able to do that since she had pointed ears)

"Link we need to get out of here now!" she quietly screamed. Looking toward the window Zelda just nodded her head. "She's right. The guards normally come around this time to give me food and water," she walked over to the window and opened it, letting in a cold, windless breeze. "There's a roof down there," she pointed out when Link looked at it hesitantly. "Before you go, there's something I have to tell you. Go find the four light spirits, Ordona; whom is located in Ordon springs , Faron; whom is in Faron woods, Eldin; is at the spring in Kakariko village , and Lanaryu; is located in Lake Hylia somewhere. They will have the knowledge and abilities to help you on your quest. Now go before the guards come. If the Goddesses permit it, we will meet again as is our fate." Jumping up to the banging on the door Link turned toward it and without fear jumped out of the window along with Midna.

When they landed Midna said to Link with the first hint of emotion he'd heard out her that wasn't anger.

"Some call our realm a world of shadows, but that makes it sounds so unpleasant... The twilight there holds a serene beauty... You have seen it yourself as the sun sets on this world. Bathed in that light, all the people were pure and gentle... But things changed once that foul power pervaded the world..." after she said this entire convo Link just looked up to her with sadness in his eyes, to which she commented, "You don't have to look so sad! We actually find it to be quite livable! I mean, is perpetual twilight really all that bad?" shaking his head yes telling her, _I couldn't do it. Twilight reminds me too much of the last time I saw my mom,_ understanding why he wouldn't like it then she just whispered, "Sorry" looking down at him she said, "Hey, let's get out of here." And with that she made a portal out of the twilight to Ordon springs, and with that they teleported out.


End file.
